


Sweet Dreams

by mimid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Choking, Double Drabble, M/M, Revenge, Stabbing, Strangulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimid/pseuds/mimid
Summary: In the middle of the night, Spy has an unwanted visit.This fic works by itself, as a violent alternative version ofNight Hag(100 words) or as its sequel. Or, as a continuation forHeartache, a Night Hag sequel... You decide. Sorry for the mess.





	Sweet Dreams

Spy has done a mistake. The consequence is now sitting right in his ribcage, breathing so hard with his mouth that Spy can feel it in his face, like a furious animal about to attack.

Soldier is gazing at Spy, while having his brows together and his jaw clenched. His mouth is open and Spy can see Soldier’s lower teeth, and feels his powerful hands wrapping around his neck. Soldier has been waiting for Spy to wake up.

_He has no questions to ask._

Soldier starts tightening Spy's neck, grinning and snickering sickly. This is what he wanted.

Desperate, Spy stretches his right arm to his nightstand as he tries to free his neck from Soldier’s hands with the other. Groping with his hand the furniture surface, he finds his knife. He wanted his revolver but there is no time to think.

He stabs him in the back one time. The other howls in pain, but chokes Spy’s neck harder while growling in response.

Knowing that he’s soon to be doomed because Soldier has the upper hand, Spy keeps stabbing Soldier with the last of his strength. If he is going down, Soldier will have to go down with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ "The heart makes its own rules, ~~Spy~~ Merasmus." ](http://www.teamfortress.com/tf01_ring_of_fired/#f=42)  
>   
> I'm done with this angsty stuff.


End file.
